Diantara Dunia, Hujan, Dan Pelangi
by denisaomine8
Summary: Haven't summary. Check it out. Untuk celeng '#SacchiMainYuk'. Bleach!AU


Musim semi memang sangat indah. Aroma bunga sakura dan _daisy_ di setiap penjuru yang bermekaran selalu menggelitik hidung manusia untuk menghirupnya dengan penuh suka cita. Burung-burung yang terbang bebas diangkasa raya pun seolah ikut menikmati kebahagiaan musim ini.

Di Soul Society, pemandangan inilah yang selalu dinanti seorang gadis bangsawan Ackerman bernama Mikasa. Gadis dengan rambut panjang ini menyesapi teh _chrysan_ bersama sang kakak angkat—Rivaille, di barak khusus yang menghadap pohon sakura dan kolam ikan koi raksasa milik keluarga Ackerman.

Namun kegiatan rutin keluarga Ackerman ini harus dijeda sejenak lantaran kehadiran seorang _shinigami _di hadapan mereka—yeah, _shinigami _paling petakilan di seluruh Recon Protecting 13 Squad yang konon keberadaannya sangat mampu membuat dahi seorang kepala keluarga Ackerman mengkerut berkali lipat dari biasanya.

_Seperti sekarang ini_.

" YO, MIKASA! KAU MAU MAIN DENGANKU TIDAAAK?"

.

.

.

.

_**Diantara Dunia, Hujan, Dan Pelangi.**_

© Denisaomine8

Shingeki No Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Bleach!AU © Tite Kubo

_All warning are available_. FAST-ALUR—HAHA /_getpunch_. This is for Sacchin in challenge _**#SacchiMainYuk**_

And for you, my reader who love Bleach and Shingeki No Kyojin.

Enjoy ^^

.

.

.

.

_Tanpa ada salam._

_Tanpa ada permisi._

_Tanpa sepik basa-basi apapun._

_Datang seenak jidatnya._

_Dan menawarkan sesuatu yang sudah diperkirakan sebelumnya_.

_Ajakan ini—ajakan yang bersifat __**ilegal**__, tolong_.

.

.

.

.

" J-Jaeger-_fukutaichou__¹_!" Mikasa buru-buru mau membungkuk hormat—namun telapak tangan sang _Fukutaichou_ muda langsung menghadap wajah kaku yang bersangkutan secepat kilat.

" JANGAN PANGGIL AKU PAKE EMBEL-EMBEL _FUKUTAICHOU_ MIKASAAA!"

" M-Maafkan saya, Jaeger-_dono_!"

" Jangan pake nama keluarga! Aku tak suka sesuatu yang terlalu formal,"

" .. Eiren-_dono_?"

" U-Uh.. ada '-_dono_'nya—tapi yah, tak apalah!"

" Oi, Jaeger—"

_**Oh, nampaknya si fukutaichou yang satu ini melupakan keberadaan manusia lain disana**_.

" _Hoo_, Rivaille. Yo~!" (OAO)/ ekspresi Eiren saat itu.

" Sekarang mau membawa adikku kemana lagi, hah?"

" ..." ( O3O)a

" Jaeger, aku bersumpah kali ini—kalau kau membuat adikku tersesat lagi, kupenggal kepalamu saat itu juga." Aura intimidasi milik Rivaille menguar-nguar di udara—namun tak cukup untuk membuat bulu kuduk penerus klan Jaeger berdiri. Belum secepat itu.

" Ya ampun, Rivaille.. gak jauh kok~!" (-A-)

" ..."

" Aku janji gak bakal membuat Mikasa tersesat lagi!" (=v=)v

" ..."

" Oh, ayolah.. tempatnya tak terlalu jauh dari kediaman Ackerman dan—" (==)

" Kalau begitu—aku juga ikut,"

" HEI! MANA BISA BEGITU!" (=A=)9

" Kenapa? Aku ini kan kakaknya."

" Ini kan rahasia antara aku dan Mikasa—_orang tua_ jangan ikut-ikutan!" (^v^)

" Keparat kau bocah—"

" ..."

Pemuda dengan poni rambut terbelah di tengah dan manik mata berwarna emas sudah raib bersama dengan adik kesayangan sang kepala keluarga. Ternyata _shunpo__² _seorang Eiren Jaeger tak bisa dianggap remeh.

.

.

.

.

.

Mikasa dikala itu adalah gadis yang memiliki dunia dengan warna terang, luas, dan tak terbatas. Setiap mahluk yang ditemuinya akan bertekuk lutut—menghormati, mencintai, dan melindungi si gadis penerus klan Ackerman dengan sepenuh hati.

Eiren Jaeger adalah pemuda dengan surai hitam terbelah di bagian tengah dan iris _gold_ yang _simple_ serta sikap _friendly_ pada siapa saja—hingga membuat semua orang menghormatinya. Kejeniusan dan ketangkasan dirinya telah membawanya pada posisi _Fukutaichou_ di Divisi 13 _Recon Protecting Squad_. Hingga namanya makin disegani oleh banyak orang—tak luput Mikasa. Gadis itu sangat mengagumi sang Jaeger muda semenjak dirinya baru menginjakkan kaki di Divisi 13.

" A-anoo.. Eiren-_dono_.."

.

" Ya?"

.

" Ini.. dimana?"

.

" Bukit Shifuku di Distrik Junrinan.. ini, tempat favoritku."

.

_Beberapa helai bunga gugur dan terbawa oleh angin.._

.

" Tempatku waktu pertama kali bertemu dengan Mina-chan~"

.

_Mikasa mengulum senyum. Bukan senyum bahagia, sama sekali_.

_Dia akui bahwa dia __**sedikit**__ cemburu. Saat itu_.

.

.

.

.

" Hei, Mikasa. Aku akan memberi tahumu satu hal,"

" Eh?"

" Ada hal yang sama sekali tak boleh kau lakukan di tengah pertarungan,"

.

.

[ _Jangan pernah mati sendirian_..]

.

.

" K-Kenapa?"

" Karena saat kau mati sendirian, jiwamu akan hancur jadi serpihan roh—hingga menjadi pembentuk Soul Society ini. namun, sebenarnya—kemanakah hati kita?"

" ... basi."

" OI! AKU SERIUS NIH!"

" Mm.." Mikasa berpikir keras," Di—sini?"—dan dia akhirnya memilih untuk menunjuk dadanya, karena itulah satu-satunya opsi yang tersisa di pikirannya. Eiren menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum.

" Hati itu.. ada disini"—Jaeger muda mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke hadapan Mikasa, menunjukan sebuah bentuk genggaman.

" Saat kita beradu pedang, disanalah hati berada. Namun, tak hanya dari sana sebuah hati terlahir. Terkadang, kalau kau sedang memikirkan seseorang, dari sana juga hati terlahir."

Wah. Mikasa membatin takjub. Apakah mungkin saat memikirkan 'Nii-sama'nya, hatinya otomatis ikut terlahir?

" Kalau kau bertarung bersama teman-temanmu, dan ada suatu waktu dimana kau mati—kau.. bisa menitipkan hatimu pada teman-temanmu,"

.

.

.

.

[ _Makanya, jangan pernah mati sendiran, Mikasa.._]

.

.

.

.

.

Soul Society mendapat berita mengejutkan. Kehadiran Titan dengan kemampuannya yaitu menghilangkan kemampuan _zanpakutou_ telah membuat pihak Shinigami resah. Rapat para pemimpin kelompok Recon Protecting 13 Squad sudah usai sejam yang lalu. Dan bagian dalam kota roh, Seiretei, sudah membekali diri dengan mantra _kidou_ yang dibuat menjadi _kekkai_. Dan saat itu, di markas Divisi 13 pun telah bersiap melepas sang fukutaichou menuju tempat kejadian diluar Seiretei—yang diyakini sebagai tempat dimana Titan tersebut memangsa Shinigami yang sedang patroli disana.

" Eiren, kau.. tidak apa bila berangkat sendiri? Diluar sudah gelap dan itu akan menghambat penglihatanmu, terlebih kau tak memiliki barang satu partner disisimu." Erwin Smith sang Komandan Divisi 13 merasa cemas dengan bawahannya. Namun, sebuah cengiran lebar dihadirkan sebagai jawaban.

" Tidak apa. Sebaiknya saya saja yang berangkat kesana. Tak perlu menambah _partner_ atau membuat tim kecil—karena saya rasa saya bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Saya tak mau membuat nyawa bawahan saya melayang sia-sia, Komandan."

" E-Eiren-_fukutaichou_.." Mikasa bergumam disana. entah kenapa hatinya gelisah sekarang.

Sebuah tepukan singkat menyarang di puncak kepala Mikasa. Pria itu tengah tersenyum padanya," Tak apa, Mikasa. Aku akan segera kembali,"

.

.

.

.

.

" Jaeger-_fukutaichou_ belum kembali.."

Mikasa melongo keluar dari futon. Hujan turun malam itu, dan Eiren tak kunjung kembali. Lelaki yang menjadi panutan selain kakaknya itu tak kunjung menepati janjinya untuk pulang—

Rasa takut—entah kenapa—mulai menjalar dalam dirinya. Hatinya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk mengenai Eiren, dan dia tak mau itu terjadi,

" Komandan Erwin.. a-aku.."

" Kamu ingin menyusulnya, bukan? Aku juga akan turut menyertaimu, Ackerman."

" B-Benarkah?!"

Pria dengan rambut pirang dan wajah kebapak'an itu tersenyum padanya, seolah tersirat kata ' Tenanglah. Eiren pasti baik-baik saja,'

Mikasa saat itu hanya mampu membayangkan Eiren berada jauh darinya, melambai dan tersenyum padanya. Lalu tubuhnya berubah menjadi serpihan dan terbang dibawa angin. Bermaksud untuk meraihnya, tangan putihnya malah semakin tak mampu untuk menggapai sosok Eiren yang menjadi serpihan disana.

Gadis itu semakin takut—

.

.

.

.

.

Iris hitam itu membulat. Mulutnya terbuka, namun tak dapat menyuarakan apapun. Tubuhnya terlalu kaku untuk bergerak walau sedikit. Dan hujan masih saja berlangsung. Darah mengalir dari wajah serta tubuh lelaki yang tengah dipeluknya dengan erat.

Pedang berwarna perak milik Mikasa telah menembus tubuh pria idamannya, terlalu dalam. Pria dengan tato bergambar sepasang sayap hitam dan putih yang bertumpuk di lengan kiri itu—ciri khas klan Jaeger—terkulai lemah. Wajah tampannya menunjukkan senyum seperti biasa, namun matanya terlalu berat untuk terbuka sepenuhnya. Bilur-bilur luka masih tak mampu untuk menghilangkan sebuah senyuman dari wajah Eiren.

" H-Hei.. Mi-Mikasa.. j.. jangan.. nangis,"

" Eiren-dono.. ma-maaf.."

" Bodoh.. K-Kamu.. gak s-salah apa-apa.. j-jadi.. jangan.. nangis. Kalau.. wajahmu.. jadi jelek.. bukan salahku.." becandanya, selonoh. Berusaha menghibur si gadis yang tadi dia beri janji agar segera pulang dengan selamat.

_Tapi dia tak bisa menepatinya_,

_Untuk kesekian kalinya, dia membuat gadis yang memeluknya ini menangis._

_Entah apa lagi yang harus dikatakannya pada si Kepala Keluarga Ackerman bila mengetahui adiknya lagi-lagi menangis,_

'_Penggal kepala', ya? Hm.._

_Tapi sepertinya hukuman takkan bisa berjalan dengan baik_,

.

.

.

" T-Terimakasih.. Mikasa,"

_Cahaya itu meredup_.

" Selamat.. tinggal.."

_Cahaya itu mati_.

Tidak ada suara apapun. Tak ada denyut kehidupan. Nafasnya menghilang entah kemana. Tubuh itu telah mati. Hanya berisikan hampa yang menyayat hati.

Eiren Jaeger. Wakil Komandan Divisi 13. Penerus klan Jaeger. Telah menunaikan tugas mulianya dan gugur sebagai seorang pahlawan.

Ingin sekali, Mikasa berteriak tepat di muka orang yang disukainya itu dengan ribuan makian yang dipunyainya.

" _**EIREN-DONO AHO**_!"

Kemudian gadis itu menangis tertahan. Dan Komandan Erwin hanya bisa meratapi kematian bawahannya itu dengan tatapan sendu yang sama,

.

.

.

.

[ _Aku tak mau melihat dunia ini lagi. Aku benci dunia ini. Tak ada dunia yang kucintai. Kehancuran adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat memutus roda kehidupan ini_.. ]

.

.

.

.

[ _Aku tak bisa melihat dunia ini lagi_..]

.

.

.

.

[ _Apakah aku akan mati sendirian? Kepada siapa hati ini harus kutitipkan?_ ]

.

.

.

.

" Kembalikan.."

" Kembalikan Reiner.."

" Kubilang.. kembalikan kekuatanku.."

Lelaki dengan rambut berwarna platinum itu berbalik. Lelaki yang berkata barusan mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

" Bodoh. Apa salahnya jika aku mengambilnya kembali? Toh, kau mendapatkan kekuatan ini dariku juga."

" Aku mengambil kekuatan ini tanpa membunuhmu. Berterimakasihlah."

Pemuda berambut coklat menggeram, kemudian melolong di tengah hujan deras,

" REINER!"

_**JLEB**_

Pedang yang diselimuti cahaya itu menembus tubuh si pemuda berambut coklat secara tiba-tiba. Matanya sontak membelalak lebar. Pedang yang menembus tubuh dari belakang itu.. apakah..

Dia menoleh perlahan ke belakang, sosok pria paru baya bersama wanita (atau malah disebut sebagai pria juga ?) berada di belakangnya.

" Ayah.. Hanji-san.."

Pemuda itu memegang pedang sambil terus menahan pedih yang dideritanya.

" Begitu. Begitu.. ya?"

" Sekarang kalian pun juga begitu?"

Grisha Jaeger memasang wajah datarnya seperti biasa. Mulutnya terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu,

" Bodoh. Itu bukan kami,"

Kedua iris emerald si pemuda melebar. Tak mungkin.. tak mungkin..

" Lihatlah baik-baik. Kau pasti sudah melihat.. siapa yang mempunyai kekuatan itu,"

.

.

.

.

[ _Mari kita ciptakan kembali dunia yang baru. Dunia yang jauh lebih indah dan lebih berwarna. Agar semua bisa melihat dunia yang indah ini dengan perasaan bahagia_..]

.

.

.

.

" Mi-Mika.. sa..?"

Gadis dengan rambut hitam sepinggang itu tersenyum penuh arti. Genggaman pada gagang pedang itu membuat cahaya yang ada pada pedang itu semakin bersinar, hingga membuat pemuda yang ada dihadapannya terselimuti cahaya dan muncul menjadi sosok baru..

.

.

.

.

[ _Aku akan menghentikan hujan di dunia indah ini. bersamamu.. kita lihat pelangi yang terlukis di angkasa ini._.]

.

.

.

.

" Mikasa.."

" _Ohisashiburi da_, Eren."

" Waktu sudah berlalu begitu lama.. TAPI SIFAT BODOHMU ITU BELUM HILANG JUGA—DASAR BEGO!"

_**DUASSH**_

" ITTAAAAAAII!"

Sepakan kaki Mikasa berhasil mendarat di wajah Eren, membuat pemuda itu terpental jauh ke belakang sejauh beberapa meter. Mulutnya membentuk huruf A, dan matanya berbentuk titik dengan alis saling bertaut tajam disana.

" Kenapa kau selalu begitu?! Menangis-menangis-menangis dan terus menangis seperti anak perempuan! Ayo—tunjukkan pada mereka bahwa keputus-asaan tak cukup kuat untuk membelenggu dirimu!"

Eren Jaeger terpana melihat sosok Mikasa Ackerman yang lebih baru dari sebelumnya. Ah, memori sebelum kehilangan kekuatan telah bangkit kembali. Eren jadi tersenyum sendiri.

.

.

.

.

[ _Lihatlah pelangi yang tersenyum di langit. Dia—muncul sehabis hujan, bukan?_]

.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah perang melawan para _Fullbringer_, Eren menemui Mikasa di Soul Society. Kembali mengajaknya untuk bernostalgia setelah 17 bulan tak menginjakkan kaki di tanah para roh ini. Lama tak menghirup aroma roh bunga-bunga yang bermekaran disana.

" Kudengar," Eren memulai pembicaraan ketika sampai di padang rumput berbunga di salah satu bukit," Ini tempat dimana kau dan orang yang bernama Eiren Jaeger bertemu ya?"

Mikasa mengangkat alisnya, " Heh? Tahu darimana kamu?"

" Kayaknya kamu pernah memberitahuku soal ini,"

" Kapan, _aho_?" Mikasa memukul pelan bahu Eren yang berdiri di depannya sambil tertawa. Mungkin pemuda yang satu ini selalu memiliki humor yang tak masuk akal—

" Entahlah.. aku juga tak tahu secara pasti—" kedua iris _emerald_ itu menatap lurus ke depan. Tak ada sedikitpun kebohongan yang terpancar dari matanya. Mikasa tertegun sejenak.

.

.

.

.

_Selama pertemuannya dengan Eren Jaeger, dia tak pernah menceritakan sedikit pun tentang masa lalunya—terlebih soal Eiren. Lalu.. darimana_..

" Hei, Mikasa."

" Apa?"

—_beberapa helai bunga yang gugur terbang di bawa angin_.

" Ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu,"

" .. Eh?"

" Jangan pernah mati sendirian,"

Kedua iris hitam itu membulat, memantulkan punggung lebar pemuda yang semakin kokoh di usianya yang menginjak dewasa ini. rambut _amber_ yang sedikit memanjang tersebut bergoyang perlahan ditiup angin lembut, membangkitkan kenangan lama akan sosok Eiren dalam benak Mikasa yang paling dalam,

.

.

.

.

.

Mikasa menggeleng-geleng pelan. Senyum terkembang di wajah cantiknya.

.

.

[ _Sang mentari terus membiaskan kristal-kristal hujan hingga menciptakan pelangi di langit biru. Seandainya kenangan adalah tetesan air hujan, maka, biaskanlah dengan cahaya mentari hingga tercipta sebuah pelangi memori yang kaya akan warna-warni kehidupan_.]

.

.

" Oh.. kukira kau mau ngomong apa, _baka_." gumam sang gadis eboni kemudian.

[ _Aku ingin melihat dunia ini lagi._]

.

.

.

.

" Oi!"

" Apa lagi, hah?!"

" JANGAN GALAK GITU DONG! _Anoo_.. itu.." Eren menggaruk pelan pipinya dengan telunjuk kanannya, mendadak pipinya bersemu merah " Kau—terlihat cantik kalau rambutmu panjang,"

" HEH, mau jadi tukang gombal rupanya," ledek Mikasa.

" Oi—justru aku memujimu bodoh! Bukannya senang kek, apa kek—kok malah dibilang ngegombal.." Dan pada akhirnya Mikasa tertawa hingga terbahak-bahak—membuat si _brunette_ merengut kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dengan semu yang tak kunjung menghilang dari wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

[ _Hei, Mikasa. Jangan pernah mati sendirian. Teruslah hidup dan berjuang bersama teman-temanmu. Dan bersama mereka semua, jadikanlah dunia ini agar lebih indah dan berwarna_.]

.

.

.

[ _Karena itulah aku terus mencintaimu dari tempatku berada._.]

.

.

.

.

.

**.::*::_FIN_::*::.  
**

**Feet Jisho(?) :**

Wakil Komandan

Gerakan kilat

**A/N** :

Aw, ini fic –EBUSET, cepet amat abisnya. _Dari scene begini tau-tau udah sampe di scene begono_..?

Khehehe.. meneketehe. Ane tahunya Cuma bisa nyelesain ampe tuntas-tas-tas~! Isi dialog gak sepenuhnya diambil dari percakapan para tokoh di Bleach—abis Cuma nonton yang sub. English'nya sih, jadi rada lemot buat translate, khehe. Denis hanya merangkum kata-kata mereka dan merenovasi sesuai kebutuhan cerita (berhubung namanya fanfic, gak ada salahnya kan?). Sekali lagi, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Saya gak terima flame, maunya review. Abis bikin ginian butuh mondar-mandir bertapa dulu ke Ki Joko Pinter—_eeeh.. bohong ding_~!

Terimakasih telah membaca, _Minna-san_! ^^/

Dan—ah, lagu yang Denis saranin buat baca fic ini (entah nyambung apa kagak, ya sesuai _mood_ aje yeh?)

**Aqua Timez – Mask** , **Masakazu Morita – Memories In The Rain**

Kalo bisa, sekalian sambil nonton _ending_ Bleach yang Mask yah! /promoanimeinigapapayah – _search_ aja di eyang _youtube_. Denis saranin buat nonton _ending_ itu—soalnya, tersentuh sama _scene_ pelangi yang bentuknya senyum itu—hingga menginspirasi Denis buat bikin fic ini (walau tahu pada akhirnya fic ini jadi abal beneran).

And, _Sankyuu_~!


End file.
